The Jukebox Story: One-shot collection
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: These are the words that I can't say to you.
1. Officially Missing You

Quinn was miserable.

She never felt this broken before. Well, it was her fault that Sam breaking up with her but she didn't want that. She felt disgusted with herself for kissing Finn. She felt guilty and mad with herself for letting Finn made her cheat on Sam. She didn't intend to do that. She just wanted to forget about that stolen kiss with Finn and went back to Sam's arm but Finn saw that as an opportunity to get her back and she let him.

She knew Finn was hurt after his break up with Rachel and she knew that Finn and her never really had a proper ending. She knew that Sam loved her enough to make him sing Justin Bieber to her even though he hated it and she knew that she was just confused with her own feelings.

She never felt that loved before. When she was with Finn, she was busy making sure that Rachel stayed away from them. She didn't really pay attention with her feeling for Finn because of that and she knew that slowly Finn was slipping away from her. That's why when she told him that he wasn't the father of her baby and he ended things with her, she didn't feel that broken.

When she was with Puck, well she was only with him because he was the one who got her pregnant. She knew he never love her and she never love him too. That's why when she saw Puck made out with Santana in front of her hospital room just minutes after they saw their daughter in the baby's ward, she didn't feel that hurt.

But Sam was different.

He wasn't there when the baby drama happened. He just heard stories, yet he didn't judge her anything. He said that she was brave enough to comeback. He made her fell for him in such a short time because the way he treated her. He was sweet and gentle. He was nothing like Finn or Puck. He cared a lot about her. When she missed Beth, he was holding her close in his arms and said that she did a right thing by giving her daughter a better chance of living.

Finn or Puck would never say things like that.

Sam also told her that he loved her just six weeks after they knew each other. She knew it was crazy that was why she didn't accept the ring right away. But she knew that he was serious and sincere about it. That was why she broke into his locker, took the ring, put it on her finger, and never took it off.

Not even after they broke up.

Even after he left her in the hallway, Quinn never took the ring off from her finger. She knew she hurt herself by doing that cause obviously Sam had dump her but she just couldn't take it off. In her mind, Sam was still hers. Sam would always be hers. Santana was just the rebound girl that Sam didn't even love.

Quinn wanted to talk to Sam. She wanted to apologize for what she did. She wanted to tell him that he was the only person she wants, not Finn. She wanted to tell him that she love him.

She loves Sam.

She was pretty sure of it. The day Sam broke up with her was the day she realized that she truly love him. She thought she loved Sam. That was what she told Finn. But after seeing all the little things Sam did for her, including that Bieber song, she knew that he really love her and she love him back. She didn't have the chance to tell Sam that cause he broke up with her.

She knew she needed to find a way to talk to Sam cause the blonde boy now acted like he didn't even know her. He avoided her. He was never alone too. Santana was always pinning on him. To make it worse, Finn was pinning on her.

Quinn was lying on her bed, trying to find a way to talk to Sam, when she found a brilliant idea. If Sam could sing to her, then she should sing to him. But first, she needed to find someone that could help her with her song.

* * *

Quinn walked in to the Spanish class and saw Sam sitting on the back row with Santana next to him. Santana draped her arms around Sam's shoulder but the blonde boy wasn't really paying attention to her. Santana saw Quinn looking at them and she kissed Sam aggressively, trying to rub it even more on Quinn's face.

And it worked.

It hurt Quinn so bad. She immediately sits in the front row, hoping that being closer to the teacher's table could distract her. Then she felt someone sat next to her.

"Hey, Baby Mama! What's with the tears?"

"Just go away, Puck," Quinn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't realize that she was crying.

Then Puck turned around and saw Sam making out with Santana.

"I think I know why," he smirked. "Wanna make a payback?"

"Leave me alone."

Puck never saw Quinn acted like this before. He knew that Sam dumped her in the hall way almost a week ago. He thought that she would ran into Finn's arm immediately but here she was, sitting next to him, crying about her ex-boyfriend who apparently had moved on already.

Then he realized something.

"You love him, Q?"

That question took Quinn off the guard. She didn't answer him but she froze at those words. It was then Puck saw the ring on Quinn's finger.

"Hey! You still wore his ring!"

Quinn smacked his chest. "Shut it! Okay? I don't need you to announce it to the world!"

"First of all, you hit like a dude. Second, it hurts. Third-"

"If you're just going to annoy me than you need to leave right now before I punch your face."

"Okay, okay. But really, if you need any help or a shoulder to cry on, you can call me."

"Actually… I kinda need your help," Quinn said, biting her lips.

"Anything for you, Baby Mama."

* * *

It was Friday, exactly a week after that awful break up in the hallway. They had glee rehearsal that day so Quinn thought it would be perfect.

She walked in to the choir room, greeted by the sight of Santana's legs on Sam's lap. She ignored it and went to the back row. Not long after, Puck came in with a guitar on his hand and gave her a wink. She scoffed at that. She didn't need Puck to flirt with her right now. She just needed to do her song.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said as he came in to the room. "Did any of you have an idea for Regionals?"

Quinn shot her hand up, earning a very curious looks from the teacher.

"Yes, Quinn?"

At those words, everyone –including Sam- turned their attention to her. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"I have a song, but not for Regionals. I just want to sing it. Is that okay?"

"Oh please, Tubbers. We don't have time for you and your horrible voice today. We need to find a song for-"

"Just quit it, Santana!" Sam couldn't help but ask his so-called girlfriend to stop insulting Quinn.

The room fell silent. Everyone, including Sam and Quinn, would realize what was just happened. Sam was defending ex-girlfriend from his current girlfriend and no one expected that.

"Well, of course you can sing. Come here, Quinn. The floor is yours," Mr. Schue broke the silence.

Quinn made her way to the front of the class. Puck joined her not long after and pull two stools for them to sit.

Just as they were preparing to perform, Quinn could hear Santana mumbled, "I thought she was with Finn. What is she doing with Puck?"

Quinn ignored her and signaled Puck to start strumming the guitar.

* * *

_All I hear is raindrops  
__Falling on the rooftop  
__Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
__Cause this pain I feel it won't go away  
__And today I'm officially missing you_

Quinn was staring at the floor as she sang. She couldn't stare back at her peers. She hadn't had the courage to do that yet. She was afraid that she would break down if she saw Sam.

_I thought that from this heartache  
__I could escape  
__But I fronted long enough to know  
__There ain't no way  
__And today I'm officially missing you_

She could feel all eyes on her, even Puck who was sitting next to her. They never rehearsed it together. She just gave Puck the chords and asked him to practice it for glee. Maybe now Puck realized what song is this and why she wanted to sing it.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you  
__Said every little thing you do  
__Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
__And I, I'm officially_

_All I do is lay around  
__Two years full of tears  
__From looking at your face on the wall  
__Just a week ago you were my baby  
__Now I don't even know you at all  
__Don't know you at all_

And that was when everyone realized who was Quinn singing for. It was for the blonde boy sitting in front of her. Everyone was sharing some looks.

Sam was staring at Quinn who was still couldn't look to everyone. He knew that song was for him, only for him. Just a week ago he would call her as his baby and she would call him as her baby. But now they acted like they didn't know each other. Well… Sam did. She hurt him so bad but he didn't know that Quinn felt as bad as him.

And just as Quinn continued singing, the blonde girl finally brought her gaze to meet everyone's. To meet Sam's.

_Well I wish that you would call me right now  
__So that I could get through to you somehow  
__But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
__That I'm officially missing you_

He missed her too. True he was with Santana right now but it was more for a rebound. He didn't want to break up with Quinn. He wanted to believe that she didn't cheat on him. He wanted to believe that she truly wanted to be with him. But Santana's words were too believable, so he believed her and dumped his girlfriend for the Latina.

He could see tears glistening on Quinn's beautiful eyes. He wanted to wipe it off but he stayed in his place, listening to every word Quinn sang to him.

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
__But I see that's something I just can't do  
__From the way you would hold me  
__To the sweet things you told me_

At those bridge Quinn couldn't hold back her tears again. She remembered the way Sam held her like she was the only thing in the world that matters to him. She remembered all the sweet things he told her, sometimes he would whisper it to her ears. Now that Sam wasn't hers anymore, he wouldn't treat her like that again. And it hurts.

Sam's heart hurts when he saw her tears. He hated seeing her cried; especially knowing that it was because of him. When she first sings this song, he didn't understand. Why would she miss him? She was the one who hurt him. But seeing her face throughout the song, he realized that she was as broken as him.

What did she say before I left her in the hallway? _I want to be with you, Sam_. Yeah, that was what she said. Did she really mean it?

Then Sam saw it. He saw her still wearing the promise ring he gave her. Maybe she really wanted to be with him.

_I just can't find a way  
__To let go of you_

Quinn tried to continue singing, but she couldn't. She stopped singing and mumbled 'I'm sorry' then she ran out from the choir room. Leaving everyone confused.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the bleachers, still crying. She tried to sing to Sam, but she didn't think it worked like how she planned to. She planned to sing the song and after she finished, she was going to talk to Sam and said sorry. But what happened in the choir room was as she sing the song she couldn't bring her face to see everyone, and when she finally brought her gaze to Sam, she broke down and left even before she could finish the song.

"I'm miserable…," she mumbled.

"No, you're not."

That voice startled her. She knew who's the owner of that voice.

It was Sam. As much as it thrilled her that the blonde boy chased after her, she really wanted to be alone right now.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Santana would be mad if you ditch her like that."

Sam sat himself next to her. "Cause… I want to be with you, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't believe what she heard. "What?"

Sam sighed and he took her small hands in his. He expected her to pull away but she didn't so he tried to talk with her.

"I want to be with you, Quinn Fabray. Only you. Not Santana, not anyone else. I just want you. You're my first love. I already know I love you since the very first time we're rehearsing for the duet competition. And as we grow closer to each other, I couldn't help but fall for you. That's why I give you this ring," he said.

"But I hurt you… I didn't mean to do that, but I still hurt you," she said as she turned her face away from him.

"Q, listen to me," he cupped her small face in his hands. "That song… you sang it for me, right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Every word."

He smiled. "Then that's all that matters."

Before Quinn could say anything else, Sam kissed her lips passionately. He wanted to do that since the day he broke up with her. All the kisses with Santana didn't feel that great. To him, Quinn was the best kisser. And much to his liking, Quinn started to kiss him back. They only pulled away when air was required.

Quinn leaned her forehead on Sam's. "I miss you…"

"I miss you too, Q."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too."

Quinn chuckled. "Stop copying me!"

"I want to say that too, okay? You beat me."

They stayed like that for a while before Quinn realized that something wasn't right.

Sam watched as Quinn's expression changed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What about Santana?" she asked as she brought her gaze down.

Sam lifted her chin up so she faced him again. "Right after you ran out from the choir room, she said 'Just go back with Q. It's not like you want to be with me anyway.' And at those words, I ran out to find you."

Quinn smiled at that and she pecked his lips. God, how she missed those lips.

"I have a question for you though… Are you going to leave me for Finn again?" Sam asked her. This time, it was him who brought his gaze away from her.

So Quinn lifted his chin up. "Sam, it was a mistake. I'm really sorry. I never meant to cheat on you. I feel disgusted with myself right after I kissed Finn and I was mad at myself for letting him made me cheat on you. Finn never wanted me anyway, he was still all over Rachel…"

"So… you really want to be with me?"

"I love you, Sam."

Sam tried to register the words he just heard. Did she just say she love him?

"You love me, Q?"

"I love you, Sam Evans. I love you. Only you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray. And yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Then he kissed her again.

Quinn smiled through the kiss. She loved Sam and Sam loved her. Now they were back together and they would be together until the end of time.

And that was all that matters.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, guys! I want to start this project. Basically, I will just pick a song and try to write a story that goes with it. You might already seen things like this done by another writer but I just want to give myself a try. I have a couple of songs in mind and I'll try to write it once I have the time (I'm already done with another song, actually). So, if you have any request, feel free to drop in on the review section :)

Anyway, please leave me some reviews. I would love to know what do you think of this one. Tell me, whether you love it or hate it. I'll highly anticipate it and I'll appreciate it. Thank you :)

Song I used: "Officially Missing You" by Tamia


	2. More Than Words

Sam is sitting on his bed, strumming his beloved guitar, when he hears his door cracks open.

"Sam, you coming?"

The blonde man averts his gaze from the guitar to the door, meeting the sight of Mike Chang, his roommate, who apparently already dressed up for his date with Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Dude, you're going on a date with Tina. Why would I want to join you?" he asks nonchalantly and strums his guitar again.

Mike sighs. He approaches Sam and snatches the guitar away.

"Hey!"

"Listen, dude. If I'm just going on a date with Tina, why would I invite you?" The Asian man rolls his eyes before he continues, "Tina will bring her roommate."

Realization draws to Sam. He knows what his roommate and best friend trying to do.

"For the umpteenth time, no. Not interested. Have fun on your date and now give me back my guitar," says Sam as he tries to take his guitar back.

But Mike has some well-trained muscles and manages to avoid Sam.

"Dude, I swear this will be the last time."

"You said that a lot."

"Just… this once, okay? I met her a couple of times and I think she's really your type. You'll love her."

"Wow Mike. Love is a big word."

Mike chuckles. "Anyway, get dressed. We're leaving in 5 minutes or Tina will be mad," he says as he leaves the room, taking the guitar with him.

Sam is dumbfounded. "Is he my mom or something?"

* * *

Merely 20 minutes later, Sam finds himself sitting with Mike in a booth inside Breadsticks, where they'll meet the girls. On their way here, Sam tries to ask Mike about the mystery girl –as he called her- that he's going to be introduced by the Asian Fusion. Mike didn't give him any hint though. He just said that she's a really great girl. That's all.

"Are they coming?"

Mike smirks. "Wow, Sammy is curious."

Sam can feel his cheeks go red. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… nevermind. There they are! Tee!" Mike calls his girlfriend.

Sam turns around and find Mike's girlfriend walking towards them with a beautiful blonde girl in tow.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. Quinn is busy dragging some times so she wouldn't have to go with–"

"Tina! Stop it," the blonde girl says as she goes to sit next to Tina, across the guys. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Quinn!" Mike smiles. "Okay, so we're going to introduce you. Sam, this is Quinn and Quinn, this is Sam."

Sam offers his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you, Quinn."

Surprisingly, she shakes his hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Sam."

Then there's an awkward silence between them. None of them know what to say.

"So… shall we order something?" Tina breaks the silence as she flips the menu.

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna call for the waiter. Excuse me!" Mike says as he calls the nearby waiter.

"Good evening. May I take your order?"

"I'm gonna have chicken steak. How 'bout you, Tee?"

"I'll have chicken steak too. Quinn?" the Asian girl passes the menu to the blonde girl next to her.

Quinn takes the menu and after a while she says, "I'll just have the potato salad, please. But… can I have extra bacon?"

"Sure. And the last one?" the waiter asks Sam.

"I'll have classic burger with extra cheese and bacon, please," Sam says.

"Okay. And drinks? We have free-flow soda if you guys interested."

"I'm okay with that. Are you guys in?" Mike asks the gang and they respond with a nod. "Okay, I think that will be our orders."

"Alright. I'll get back to you guys later. Enjoy the night." With that, the waiter leaves.

Again, there's silence between them. Mike and Tina are sharing some knowing glances and it didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Okay… what are you guys planning to do?" Sam asks the duo.

"Nothing. We're actually going to check the ice-cream bar for a moment. You two, be good," says Tina as she grabs Mike's hands and flees away.

Once Tina and Mike gone from their view, Quinn stifles a chuckle. "I know what are they trying to do."

"And what's that?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"They're trying to set us up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Both of them, especially Tina, have been going around about this for a while now."

"And why's that?"

"Are you always this curious?" Quinn smirks. "Well… it's because I never have any boyfriend since the very first time I'm rooming with Tina."

"Really?" Sam asks and earns a nod from Quinn. "Actually, it makes both of us. Mike always says that Tina wants to go on a double date with me but the problem is, I never have any girlfriend since I know both of them."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows. "How can a guy like you didn't have any girlfriend?"

"How can a gorgeous girl like you didn't have any boyfriend?" he grins.

Quinn smiles shyly. "You think I'm gorgeous?" she asks as she brings her gaze down.

Sam runs a hand on his hair, a gesture he usually do when he's nervous. "Well… you're beautiful…"

Quinn cheeks go super red. "Really?"

"For real. But… well, what do you think of me then?" he can tell that Quinn is embarrassed so he tries to change the subject a little bit.

"Um… you seems like a really nice guy," she shrugs.

"That's it?"

Quinn nods. "Well, I don't really know you though. Mind to tell me something about you? I might tell you something about me too," she proposes.

"Okay. The basic thing you should know about me is… I love music."

"Really? What kind?"

"Top 40's," he says. "But since I'm from Nashville, country is also my favorite. It's in my blood, I think."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah. You're turn."

"Well… if you love music, I love singing."

"Really?"

Quinn nods. "Can you play guitar?"

This time, it's Sam that nods. "Sure thing. I was actually in the middle of my jam session when Mike interrupted and takes me here. Maybe I can play a guitar and you'll sing with me sometime?"

"Maybe…" Quinn smiles.

After that their conversation goes on and beyond. They find out about each other's daily life. If you see them from a far, you won't be able to tell that both of them actually just met few moments ago. They look like an old friend conversing together.

Just then, the foods arrive and as if it's on cue, Mike and Tina return to their respective seat.

"Hey, guys. What are you guys doing?" Tina asks with a grin plasters on her face.

"Just talking," Quinn answers.

"How's the ice-cream bar, by the way?" Sam asks the duo.

"Nothing much there. We're just observing," Mike shrugs. "Anyway, I'm starving. Let's eat!"

* * *

In 30 minutes, all the foods already disappeared. The four of them just chatted.

"Hey, Quinn. Do you know that Sam plays guitar?" Mike asks the blonde girl.

"I know. He told me that actually," she answers calmly.

"And Sam, do you know that Quinn sings really well?" This time, it's Tina.

"Well, she told me that she loves singing but I don't know if she can sings really well," Sam answers as he gives Quinn a smile.

Suddenly, Mike looks around as if he's trying to figure something up. Then his gaze stops at the mini stage. He smirks and gives Tina a knowing look.

"Excuse me!" Mike calls the waiter.

"What can I help you guys?"

"Can we borrow that guitar over there?" Mike asks while sporting a grin on his face.

"Sure, I'll take it for you."

Sam realizes what is his best friend trying to do. Mike is trying to make him sing together with Quinn. He turns his gaze to the blonde girl across him. By the look on her face, he knows that she realizes what's going to happen next too.

The waiter eventually returns with the guitar and without saying anything, Mike hands the guitar to Sam.

"What?" asks Sam bewildered.

"Play something," Mike says.

"Okay," he says as he takes the guitar and props it on his lap. "Any request?"

"Just play anything," says Tina.

"Quinn?"

"What?" asks the blonde girl confuse.

"Sing with me?"

She contemplates for a while before giving him a small nod. "Only if I know the song…"

Sam nods and he starts strum the guitar.

* * *

A familiar tune comes out from the guitar. Quinn recognize the song immediately. Then Sam starts singing.

_Saying 'I love you'  
__It's not the words I want to hear from you  
__It's not that I want you  
__Not to say, but if you only knew  
__How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

To say that Quinn is surprised, she really is. Sam told her that he loves music. But she doesn't know that his voice actually sounds really beautiful. Without thinking, she starts singing the next verse with him.

_More than words  
__Is all you have to do to make it real  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Cause I'd already know_

This time, it's Sam that surprised. He knew that Quinn loves to sing but to actually have her singing together with him, it feels really good. The moment she starts singing, he feels that he's been singing with her since forever. And their voice blends so well.

_What would you do  
__If my heart was torn in two  
__More than words to show you feel  
__That your love for me is real_

Mike and Tina just glance and smile at each other. Their initial plan is just to introduce Sam and Quinn. They totally didn't expect that Sam and Quinn will get along really well and actually singing an impromptu duet right after.

_What would you say  
__If I took those words away  
__Then you couldn't make things new  
__Just by saying 'I love you'_

Just as Sam and Quinn finishes the last words, Mike and Tina start clapping. Then, the whole room starts clapping with them. Sam and Quinn just realize that everyone is actually listening to their impromptu jam session. Quinn buries her head in her hand cause she's embarrassed while Sam just mumbles 'Thank you' to the crowd.

"Both of you sounded really good," Tina says.

"Yeah, I could never sing like that," adds Mike.

Just as Sam about to answer, the waiter from earlier come to them.

"Hey, guys. We heard you guys singing earlier; well the whole room actually hears it. But do you guys want to sing on our mini stage?" he asks the blondes.

"Um.. I don't know…" Quinn mumbles.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little disappointed after hearing Quinn's answer but he knows why. "That was actually our first time singing together, without practice nonetheless. So, I guess we can't."

"It doesn't matter though. You can do that song again. Please? My manager actually the one who requested."

"Well… I'm up for it if she is. Want to do this again, Q?" he asks the blonde girl. Sam doesn't even realize that he calls her with a nickname.

Quinn hesitates for a while before finally nods her head.

The waiter breathes a relief. "Okay then. The floor is yours."

* * *

_Now that I've tried to  
__Talk to you and make you understand  
__All you have to do is  
__Close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me  
__Hold me close don't ever let me go_

As they continue to sing on the mini stage, Sam couldn't help but stealing some glances at Quinn. Sure thing this girl is beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She's really nice too. Actually he wants to know more about her now.

_More than words  
__Is all I ever needed you to show  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
_'_Cause I'd already know_

Quinn feels intrigued by the charm the blonde boy has. She feels like he draws her into him. While singing, she steals some glances at Sam. Sam is handsome and cute. The best combination that a guy could possibly have and Sam has it. And she wants to know more about him.

_What would you do  
__If my heart was torn in two  
__More than words to show you feel  
__That your love for me is real_

As he sings that verse, Sam knows that the song will come to an end real soon and you might say that he's selfish but he doesn't want it to end. He still wants to sing with Quinn. He knows he wants to spend more time with her. Not just an impromptu jam session like this.

On the other hand, Quinn feels a bit sad that the song will come to an end soon. She doesn't want to end it. She enjoys spending time with Sam even if it's only just a song. She knows she wants more.

_What would you say  
__If I took those words away  
__Then you couldn't make things new  
__Just by saying 'I love you'_

As they sing those last words, Sam and Quinn stare and smile at each other, confirming their feelings for each other. They just stay like that until they hear the crowd cheers for them. Sam takes Quinn little hand in his and guides them to bow for the crowd. Then they exited the stage, not letting go of each other's hand.

* * *

"So… I guess I'll see you around then?" says Sam as he walks Quinn to Tina's car. The owner of the car is nowhere to be seen though. _Probably making out in Mike's car_, he thought.

"I'll see you around," she says. Her voice barely sounds like a whisper.

"It was really nice meeting you, Quinn," he smiles at her.

She returns the smile. "Nice meeting you too, Samuel."

They finally arrive at Tina's car. They just stand there not knowing what to do.

"You have a really beautiful voice, Quinn."

"You think so?" Sam nods then she continues, "Well, you're not that bad either."

"I think our voice matches really well."

"I feel the same way."

There's a beat of silence before Sam speaks again, "I really like you, Quinn."

Quinn turns her head and stares at Sam's eyes. "You do?"

Then Sam takes her little hand in his. He intertwines it and too his surprise, she's not trying to let go.

"I must admit that I didn't really like it when Mike tried to set me up with you at first. But I want to know more about you, Quinn. I don't want our meeting to be just a one-time thing."

"Then… what are you going to do about it?"

Sam doesn't answer. Instead, he takes his free hand to Quinn's cheek, he brings her closer to him and he plants a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he feels Quinn's arm snakes around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

They break apart when they need some air. Sam feels his heart is about to burst out of happiness when he sees Quinn smiling at him with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Just like the song we sang earlier. I don't need words. I just have to show it and you have to show it to me too."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks, obviously confuse, but still smiling.

"It's too early to love but one thing for sure, I really like you. When I kissed you and you kissed me back, I know that our feelings are mutual," he smiles. "That's all I need."

Quinn smiles grow wider due to the confession. "I really like you too, Sam."

That's the words Sam needs to hear and he kisses her lips once more.

* * *

Mike and Tina are secretly observing the blonde pair. They totally didn't expect anything from this meeting but it obviously went far from their expectation.

So when both of them see Sam and Quinn kissing in front of Tina's car, they know their plan worked.

Tina snuggles to her boyfriend. "You know what Mike? Setting up a musician and a singer is a really good idea."

"I think we could open a matchmaking business, Tee," he grins.

* * *

**A/N**: This story just popped in my head last night and I finished it in just under 3 hours. I was about to update it when I realize it's 1AM already and I might have lots of error so yeah I went through it again and revise some things and voila! Here it is :)

Thank you for those who read the previous chapter. Officially Missing You is one of my favorite song and I thought Quinn should sang that to Sam.

**Nicole**: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing. I'm currently on my last year of college. That means intenship and thesis. I'm a bit busy right now but I always try to spend some time to write, trying to be productive. Hope you'll like this one :)

**SamEvans17**: Hey :) Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the compliment. Hope you'll like this chapter :)

**RJRRAA**: Hello there! Thanks for dropping by. Hope you'll like this one :)

Anyway, if you have any request, leave it on the review or just simply PM me. I'll check it next week since I'll be gone for F1 Singapore GP this weekend. As usual, leave me some reviews. Let me know whether you love it or hate it. Cheers!

Song that I used: More Than Words - Extreme


	3. You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'

Sam knew that there was something wrong when Quinn came home to Lima and didn't even tell him a bit about it. It wasn't even spring break yet, so there must be a really important reason why she came back. Yet she didn't tell him. He only knew that she was in town because somehow Jake and Marley saw her the previous night at Breadsticks, eating by herself.

He finally saw her when she was in Lima Bean, getting her own latte as usual, two hours after Jake and Marley told him the news. When he called her, she jumped a little bit. She turned around and her face looks like she was caught doing something bad. She greeted him back and tried to smile but she failed. Sam came to her and kissed her lips but oddly enough, she didn't kiss him back.

Right then, Sam began to feel that something was not right.

When they were sipping their coffee, Sam tried to reach her hand and hold it just like he used to do. She didn't pull her hand away, but she didn't even try to intertwine their hands just like what she usually did. She just let Sam held her hands. Then when Sam reached over to tuck a strain of her loose hair, she just snapped at him, telling him not to do that. Sam was surprised cause it wasn't like the usual Quinn.

They spent the rest of their coffee date, if you can call it a date, in silence.

Sam walked her home after that. He tried to reach for her hands again, wanting to hold it, but she folded her arms across her stomach. Sam sighed. But then he noticed something. The way Quinn put her arms around her stomach was just weird. It was like she was protecting something. Sam didn't know what that was though. He just walked with her, without saying anything.

And on the inside, Sam was dying.

They arrived at the Fabray's household not long after that. She didn't even invite him to come in. She just said see you later and went to close the door. But before she could close it, Sam grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement. Sam went to kiss her lips and again, she didn't kiss him back. He looked at her but she was avoiding his gaze. He gave up then. He said 'I love you' to her but she just closed the door without saying anything.

That was when Sam realized something.

Quinn was losing it.

She was losing the love that she had for him. And Sam, who had been in love with her since the day when he tried to kiss her in the astronomy room, was panicked.

What made her losing it? Sam was a really good boyfriend after all. Well, maybe not that good when he dumped her in the hallway after she cheated on him. But he was being a really good friend to her after Finn dumped her during Jean's funeral. That break up with Finn was the one who made Sam and Quinn picked up their friendship again, thus leading to them to be together again.

They were together even when Sam moved away to Kentucky. Sure that made Quinn depressed and lead her to her dark Skank days. But even though Quinn was at the dark side, Sam was with her and he never left her side.

They were also together after he transferred back to McKinley. Sam was with her when she was in the hospital after the accident. He was with her during her physical therapy session. He was the one who saw her first step out from the wheelchair. He was the one who danced with her at prom. He was also there when she graduated and left for Yale.

Despite their long distance relationship, they made through it really well. All of their friends were breaking up because of the distance and trust issue but Sam and Quinn were still together when Quinn came back for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

They were also together when Quinn made a surprise appearance at the Sadie Hawkins dance. They were also together when Sam discovered his super low SAT score and Quinn came all the way from New Haven just to make sure that her boyfriend was alright and encouraging him not to stop believing.

They were also together when they attended Mr. Schue's failed Valentine's Day wedding. It was their third Valentine's Day and they made it really special in the hotel room that Quinn booked earlier.

Even when the school shooting happened, Sam and Quinn were still together. After they could go out from the school, Sam just jumped of the train and went straight to Quinn's dorm room in New Haven. He just needed to see his girlfriend. But he didn't expect to see Quinn's puffy eyes when she opened the door and she just collapsed in his arms when she saw him. It appeared that she heard about the shooting and she had been trying to call her boyfriend but Sam didn't answer. She was just relieved to see him safe and alive. Sam left after he said 'I love you' and she said 'I love you too' to him because that was the only thing he wanted to say after the shooting happened.

Two weeks after the incident, Sam just couldn't understand why Quinn losing it. It was fine two weeks ago. Now she was avoiding him. She didn't say she was breaking up with him but he could feel that she was pushing him away although he didn't understand why.

He couldn't let that happen. He was going to marry her someday. And that was going to happen. But if now Quinn was losing it, he needed to do something before he completely loses the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Two days after that so called coffee date, Sam went to the Fabray's household before he went to school. He really hoped that it was Quinn who opened the door, not her mom, cause Quinn wouldn't be able to avoid him that way.

True to his wish, Quinn was the one who opened the door. She looked surprise but she greeted him.

"Hi…"

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not looking at him.

"What happened, Quinn?" he asked back, not answering her question.

Quinn was taken aback but she said, "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Really? Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not…" she mumbled.

Sam decided that he had enough so he confronted her. "Why you're not kissing me back? Why you're not allowing me to hold your hands? Why you don't say 'I love you' to me again?"

Sam could tell that Quinn was surprised and he could also see that tears forming in Quinn's beautiful eyes but he didn't even want to apologize for that.

Quinn chocked back a sob then said, "If you're just gonna be mad at me, then you should go."

Sam snorted. "You're avoiding me again."

"I'm not…"

"Then you come with me to school."

He could tell that she was confused. "Why should I?"

"I need you to come to glee rehearsal today."

"And why is that?"

"You'll see. But we need to leave now."

Quinn hesitated for a moment but she knew she couldn't avoid Sam anymore so she said, "Okay."

Then Sam led her to his truck and drove both of them to McKinley.

* * *

They arrived at McKinley not to long after that and Sam led her straight to the choir room. Everyone was there, including Mr. Schue. Quinn could feel that Sam was planning something together with the New Directions kids based on the looks on their faces, including Mr. Schue's, but Quinn decided to just ignore it.

Sam asked her to sit on one of the chair in the front row while he took one of the stools and placed in directly in front of Quinn. He also brought his guitar with him.

"You must be wondering why you're here, right?" he asked.

Quinn nodded.

"I had a feeling, not a really good one, about us. And since you were basically avoiding me, you didn't even tell me in the first place why you're in Lima when it's not spring break yet, I just decided to drag you here and sing something for you."

Quinn nodded again. This time, she was resting her hand on her stomach. Again. And Sam did notice that.

"I don't know what happen. I have a hunch but I'm not sure. So, I want you to listen to this song carefully, okay?"

He saw Quinn nodded her head once again. He looked at all of his peers and Mr. Schue who gave him an encouraging smiles. Then he started strumming his guitar.

* * *

_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips  
__And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips  
__You're trying hard not to show it  
__But baby, baby I know_

_You've lost that lovin' feeling  
__Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
__You've lost that lovin' feeling  
__Now it' gone… gone… gone… woooh__  
_

As Sam sang, he locked his eyes with Quinn's. She wasn't looking at him at first, but as the song progressed, she brought her gaze to meet him. Sam knew that she realized what was this song about.

_Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you  
__And now you're starting to criticize little things I do  
__It makes just feel like crying  
_'_Cause baby, something beautiful's dying_

Sam could see that tears starting to form in Quinn's eyes. He didn't know why though. Maybe she felt guilty? Or maybe she was going to break up with him after he sings this song? No, that couldn't happen.

_We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday  
__Oh, babe  
__So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away  
__Baby_

Now Sam could see that Quinn was crying. He wanted to brush the tears away but he had to finish the song.

_Bring back that lovin' feeling  
__Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
__Bring back that lovin' feeling  
_'_Cause it's gone… gone… gone…  
__And I cant' go on  
__Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa_

* * *

As Sam finished the last words, Quinn was sobbing hard. She reached her hands and said, "Come here, Sam…"

He obliged her. He put his guitar down and he went to her, taking her hands in his.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not losing it, Sam… I love you, you know that," she said in between the sobs.

"I love you too. But what happened?"

Quinn contemplated for a second before she said, "I have something to tell you… But can we go to somewhere more private?"

Sam nodded then he pulled Quinn out from the seat. He turned to Mr. Schue to ask but before he could say anything, Mr. Schue said, "It's okay. But after you two done talking, you need to come back here, okay?"

Both blondes nodded and they left the choir room. Sam led Quinn to an empty classroom which happened to be the astronomy room. The room that meant so much for both of them.

Quinn took a seat on the chair and Sam sat himself at the table in front of their chair.

Still sobbing, Quinn took a deep breath and finally said, "Do you remember what happened on Valentine's Day?"

Sam blushed to the memory and mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Well… we're not very careful at that time right?"

Realization drawn to Sam. His hunch has been right. He knew that she was going to tell him this after he saw her absentmindedly put her arms around her stomach, almost all the time.

"Sam?"

That brought Sam back to reality. He cleared his throat and braved himself to say, "You're going to tell me that you're pregnant, right?"

Quinn was surprised. "How could you… but, never mind. You're almost right."

Now Sam was confused. "What do you mean?'

"I was pregnant, Sam. I was…"

"You were?"

"I lost the baby…"

At those words Sam was stunned. She was pregnant? He was going to be a father? But why did she lose it?

And if Quinn was sobbing before, now she's crying for real. She couldn't stop her tears, not even when Sam tried to comfort her by rubbing her back and planted some kiss on the top of her head. She knew Sam was confused and surprised but Sam, the gentleman he always been, was making sure that she was fine before he could worry about himself. He was always like that.

After Sam was sure that Quinn was calming down, he braved himself to ask. "What happened? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"'

"I found out the day of the school shooting. I was about to tell you when I heard the news and I just forget it completely. All I think about that time is you. Are you okay? Are you still alive? I thought I lose you because you didn't answer any of my calls…"

Sam moved himself to the chair next to Quinn's and wrapped his arms around her, letting her to lean on his shoulder.

"Then you showed up at my door and I was so relieved. But you looked like a wreck so I need to take care of you first. I decided that the news about the baby could wait…"

Sam stroked her hair in attempt to make her even calmer. And it seemed to be working.

"What happened after that?" he couldn't help but asked.

"I woke up the next morning and I felt bloods dripping on my legs," she paused. "I know something's not right then so I braved myself to go to the doctor."

She straightened up her body and faced him.

"It was a mess. The doctor confirmed both my pregnancy and my miscarriage. It was horrible. She said that based on the calculation, I was 9 weeks pregnant so she needed to do some procedure to clean up everything…"

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you. It must be hard," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm the one who should say sorry, though. I lost our baby…"

"No, Quinn. Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"But the doctor said the cause of my miscarriage is because of stress. I was stressed out when I heard the news about the school shooting…"

"Then it's my fault then. I'm sorry I didn't call you before I jumped to the train."

"It's still my fault…" she cried.

Sam pulled away but didn't let go of her. Quinn looked away but Sam cupped her face.

"I think it's our fault. And maybe, God knows that we're not ready for a kid right now."

"You think so?"

Sam nodded. "I think so. No more crying after this, okay? We need to let go. Though I'm still a bit surprised that I was going to be a father…"

"I'm sorry. It did crush me when I realized I lost another chance of being a mother. But you're right. Maybe it's God's way to tell us that we're not ready…"

Then there was silence between them before Sam asked again, "One more question. Why are you back in Lima and not telling me?"

"I need to get away from New Haven for a while. My course finished early that's why I can come home. I'm not telling you because I'm kinda afraid to face you after the miscarriage. That was also why I kinda push you away. I'm sorry…"

"So… you still love me?"

"I never stop loving you, Sam. I don't think I can," she said.

Sam breathed out a relief. "I love you too, Quinn."

Then he leaned in and kissed her lips. This time, she kissed him back. And he knew that Quinn wasn't losing that loving feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there! So, I already had the idea for this story since a few weeks ago but I just had time -not really, I sneaked out from my internship report- to write this. Sorry if it's kinda sad, but I just need to write it this way.

**SamEvans17**: Hey there! Thank you for reviewing. Glad you like that one and I hope you'll like this one too :)

**RJRRAA**: Hello, there! Thank you for the review. Glad you like it. And no, I'm not forgetting about your request. I found it interesting. Give me some time and maybe I'll figure out how to write it. In the mean time, hope you'll like this one :)

**B2stB2uty**: Hey there! Thank you for the review. Hope you'll enjoy this one :)

**Ahlisia'sFavorite**: Hey sweety! Thank you for reviewing. It's okay. And believe me, I already had this story idea for your request. It's in my head already. But I just need to find a way to write it. Hope it won't take too long and hope you'll like this one :)

Anyway, if you have any request just simply drop it on the review section or PM me. Thank you for everyone who've been reading this story. But in the mean time, please leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you like it or hate it. I'll really appreciate it and it did encourage me to write a little bit faster. See you with another one-shot soon :)

Song I used: You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' - The Righteous Brothers (or Chord Overstreet on the Glee version)


	4. Be My Wife

Sam Evans knew with all his soul and heart that Quinn Fabray was the one for him. They've been dating since God knows when, probably even when they were still in the kindergarten. Grew up together, they were each other's best friends, each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend, each other's first kiss, each other's first everything.

There was no questioning that they would end up together forever. The only question was just: when.

Sam knew that both of their parents already gave their blessings. His mom was basically forcing him to pop the question as soon as possible. Her mom always said to him that she couldn't wait to see her grandchildren. His dad always said that he couldn't wait to see Quinn officially be a part of his family, carrying the name Evans behind her name. Her dad said that Sam was indeed taking too long and he wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle soon.

Sam also knew that their friends were waiting for their wedding invitation. They were voted to be '_the couple who will most likely get married straight after high school_' but now, even five years after high school, they still haven't tied the knot yet. Finn and Rachel were the ones who actually got married after high school and now both of them had a four-year-old daughter and currently expecting a son, Mike and Tina were engaged to be married in two months, Puck and Santana were still in an on-off relationship after all these years, Artie and Brittany were still together, Kurt and Blaine were married two years ago and they adopted a daughter soon after.

Sam and Quinn were together long before all of them and they were not even engaged yet.

Sam knew that Quinn was impatiently waiting for the moment to come. When he gave her the promise ring during junior year, she was bursting out crying, thinking Sam was proposing to her only to find out that it was only a promise ring. He knew she was mad at him that time but she graciously accepted those ring and never took it off since then.

Quinn's anticipation went worse after Finn and Rachel announced to the New Directions that they were getting married two weeks after graduation. He knew that because soon after the wedding, Quinn said to him that she couldn't wait until their turn to come. He even knew that Quinn tried to stop her pill in order to get pregnant so they could get married soon but he discovered that and he told her that when their time arrived, she would know and until then he wanted her to keep drinking her pill. And she agreed.

It went even worse when Kurt and Blaine got married two years ago. After the fabulous wedding in New York, Quinn cried in their hotel room. She even said those crap about him not wanting to marry her because he hasn't proposed yet. Sam's heart was breaking to hear it but once again, he managed to convince her that it wasn't their time yet and when it arrived, she would know. That comforted her a bit.

But everything went downhill after Mike proposed to Tina four months ago. They had a huge fight after they went to the apartment they shared since early college year from the engagement party. She said she was tired of waiting and if he didn't do something soon, he would lose her for good. He was shocked at her words but he didn't give in that time. He said that he was going to marry her someday, just like what he said when he gave her the promise ring, and all she had to do is wait but if she couldn't wait anymore, then maybe they shouldn't be together anymore. He knew he hurt Quinn when he said that and he wasn't going to apologize even though he knew he was wrong. But Quinn was wrong too. And to his surprise, Quinn was the one who apologize first and they made up after that.

And now, two months before Mike and Tina's wedding, he knew he had to do something with their relationship. But first, he needed to do something. No, not buying a ring. But it involves something that would lead him to finally buy the ring.

* * *

It was Saturday. Quinn was with the girls, fitting for the bridesmaid dress, so it was perfect for Sam. His first destination was his parents' house. He had told them that he was coming but he didn't tell him what was the reason of his visit.

Sam knocked on the door and greeted by his mother's open arm.

"Samuel," Mary Evans said as she hugged her eldest son.

"Hey, mom. Is everyone here today?" he asked, returning the hug.

"Per your request, everyone is here. Including Stevie's girlfriend. Let's go in."

Sam nodded. He walked to the living room and found everyone there. He greeted his dad, Stevie, Stacy, and also Stevie's girlfriend. But before he could say anything, Stacy beat him.

"Where's Quinnie?"

Stacy might not be a seven-year-old kid anymore; she was in middle school now. But she still called Quinn as Quinnie, and maybe she would never change that even after she got married later.

"Yeah, where is she? As far as I know, you were glued at each other's hip since you were kids," his father, Dwight, added.

Sam smiled. "Well… she's with the girls, fitting for Tina's bridesmaid dress."

"You're not going with her?" This time it was Stevie.

"Nope. All the other guys also didn't go. And I'm here because I have a very important thing to tell you."

Sam observed everyone's expression. He could tell that his parents kinda knew what he was going to say while his siblings (and also Stevie's girlfriend) didn't have any clue.

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Quinn to marry me…"

There was silence in the room for a moment before…

"Oh my God! Finally!"

"I knew it!"

"When are you asking her?"

"Have you bought the ring yet? Can I see it?"

"Wow, okay guys. I couldn't hear your questions if you're talking together. One by one," Sam said.

"Okay, I'm your mother so I'm going to ask you first. When are you planning to ask her?"

"Soon. Like… really soon. I still don't know the exact time but it's going to be before Mike and Tina's wedding."

"Have you bought the ring yet, Sammy?"

"Not yet, Stace. I'm asking for your blessings first then I'm going to buy it."

"Of course you have our blessing, son. I always said that I can't wait to see Quinn change her name to Quinn Evans, right?" Sam chuckled at his father's word. "The question is: have you asked her parents' permission?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm going to the Fabray's after this."

"What if her parents didn't give you their permission?"

"Stevie, dude. You all know that's not going to happen."

* * *

After having lunch with his family, Sam decided that it's time to go to Quinn's parents house. He already told them that he was coming over after lunch so they would be home waiting for him.

Just as he started his car engine, his phone rang. And by the caller tone, he knew it was Quinn.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"At my parents', having lunch. Have you eat yet?"

"We're not done with the fitting yet. Something's wrong with the dress fabric so we need to fix that first. But don't worry, after this we'll eat. I'm starving."

He chuckled at her desperate tone. He knew that she hated being starving. "Well… make sure you're going to eat soon, kay? When do I pick you up?"

"I definitely have to eat soon before I went crazy," she chuckled. "No need. Kurt is going to drop me off."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'll see you later?"

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that the phone ended and Sam resumed to his driving and drove of to the Fabray's household.

* * *

True to his prediction, Judy and Russell had been waiting for him and they were surprised that Quinn wasn't with him since 'both of you were inseparable since forever.'

They proceeded to the living room where Judy and Russell seated in one of the couch and Sam sat in the opposite couch.

"So… what brings you here alone, Samuel? Where's Quinnie?"

"Quinn's off to Tina's bridesmaid dress fitting and I'm here because I have something to ask," he paused and took a deep breath before he continued, "I wanna marry your daughter."

Just like what happened at his parents' house earlier, it went silence after he said those words. But it wasn't that long because Judy bursted out crying.

"Oh my, Samuel… I've been waiting for this moment since forever," she said as tears went down to her cheek.

"As I said before, you took too long, Sam," Russell smiled at him. "I can't wait to walk her down the aisle."

"Thank you…" Sam couldn't find another word to say.

"When are you asking her? Have you bought the ring?" Judy asked.

"Soon enough. I haven't bought the ring yet. I still don't know how am I going to pop the question. But one thing for sure, I know it will happen before Mike and Tina's wedding."

"Your parents know about this plan?" This time it was Russell.

"I told them right before I went here."

"Well… you obviously have our blessings. We would love to have you as Quinn's husband, as our son-in-law. Welcome to the family."

* * *

After he got both parents' permission and blessing, he wasted no time to buy the ring. He went to the jewelry store right after and began his search for the engagement ring. It didn't take too long before he found the perfect one. It was so beautiful that he couldn't even describe it with words. He bought that ring immediately and when it was secured in a box in his pocket, he drove home.

Now that he had the ring, he only needed to plan on how would he asked her. And he was planning to look up for it in the internet. Lucky for him that Quinn hadn't home yet so he could continue with his plan.

He opened his laptop. He browsed through Google, then to YouTube, when he stumbled on this one song. It was a song by a foreign group, but it was sung in English. He listened to the lyrics carefully and he knew that this song was perfect. He looked up for the lyrics and the guitar chords. He grabbed his guitar and started practicing. The song was easy to sing and play. Within 30 minutes, he already mastered the song.

Just as he thought about when was the perfect time for him to pop the question, he felt his phone buzzed. There was a text from Quinn.

_Going home real soon.  
__Can't wait to have the dinner with you.  
__I miss you. Xx. –Q_

As he read her text, he found the perfect time to ask her the big question. And it won't be that much longer.

* * *

"Sam?"

"In the bedroom!"

He heard her closing the door, ditching her heels, and went to the bedroom.

"Hey…"

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her with a kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "How's the fitting going?"

Quinn looped her arms around his neck. "It went well… apart from the slight problem in the fabric, everything's fine. It looks so beautiful. I can't wait to wear it."

"I can't wait to see you in that dress," he said as he pecked her lips again. "So… you're up for a date tonight?"

"A date? Why not? Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you…"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "It's a secret."

"What am I supposed to wear then? I don't want to wear the wrong outfit."

"You can wear anything you want."

She playfully smacked his arm. "I'm serious…"

"And I'm serious too. I mean, you can even wear a burlap sack and still look so gorgeous."

Her cheeks went red. "That's not fair…"

He shrugged. "I just happen to be an expert when it comes to make you blush."

She chuckled. "Okay, then. Let me get ready."

He reluctantly let go. "You'd better do it fast. Be ready in an hour?"

She nodded then she went to the bathroom. When she closed the door, he went straight to the kitchen and began preparing. 30 minutes later, everything was set and he placed all the things he needed in the trunk of his car so Quinn wouldn't find out.

* * *

Quinn emerged from their bedroom merely one hour later.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

She was wearing a simple white dress with blue polka dots that she paired with a blue cardigan and also white flats. Her hair was curled down and she wore very little amount of make-up. To Sam, she looks like a Goddess.

When Sam didn't say anything, she started to feel worry. "Sam?"

Sam came to approach her and took her hand, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Quinn's cheek went red but she rolled her eyes. "You're not answering me."

"Oh, sorry about that. You're perfect. It's not too much, it's just perfect."

"Really?"

"Stop doubting yourself, will you?"

She smiled and pecked his lips. "Okay…"

"Now, I need to change real fast. Then we're off, kay?"

Sam emerged from their bedroom around fifteen minutes later wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, trying to match with her. Sam grabbed her hands and led both of them out from the apartment.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Quinn asked after approximately five minutes of driving.

Sam knew that Quinn didn't like being left out like this and she would get furious if he didn't tell her soon but he wasn't going to give in.

"Just wait and see."

She scoffed. "Fine."

The rest of the drive went silent. It wasn't too long before the arrived at a park. Well… not just an ordinary park. It was their park.

"We're having our date in our park?" she asked when they were out from the car.

"Yup. Why? You don't like it?"

"No… I don't care where am I, as long as I'm with you," she smiled.

"Alrighty then."

He took his hand and led her to one of the benches. He asked her to wait for him there and he sprinted to the car to get the guitar and also the basket.

"You do know what we always do in this park, right?" he asked once he reached her again.

"We're having a picnic now?"

He nodded. He put the basket on the table and started unveiling the food he brings.

"Bacon sandwich and apple juice?" Quinn asked, totally amused.

"You know that's the only thing I can make, right?"

"You should totally attend Quinn Fabray's cooking class really soon."

"And why is that?"

"Cause in this five years we've been living together, the only thing you made me is bacon sandwich. I need variety, Evans," she teased.

"If you say so, Fabray," he teased her back.

She was giggling but then she took a bite. "This is good," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate while chatted, mostly about their days. Sam told her that he went to his parents' for lunch and he went to practice some guitar. It wasn't a lie though, he just didn't tell her the details.

The food disappeared from their sight not long after. Sam took his guitar and strummed some random notes, but truthfully it was to shake out his nerves.

"Hey, Q?"

"Yeah?"

"So… I found this song and I want to sing it for you. It's really beautiful so I want you to listen to the lyrics closely, okay?"

She nodded as he went to stand in front of her, carrying his guitar. And then he started the song.

_Damn why it's so hard to say  
__Secret feelings locked away  
__Heaven knows I've always felt so much  
__For you_

Sam observed his girlfriend's face closely. She was smiling, though she looked a bit confused. Safe to say that she still didn't have any idea about what's going on.

_I'm not that romantic  
__Even worse I'm sarcastic sometimes  
__And now it's time I tell you this  
__What's always been my only wish_

When he sang the '_I'm not that romantic_' lines, he could hear Quinn snorted. But nonetheless, he continued to sing, and she continued to listen.

_Even though I'm no Spiderman or Superman  
__I'll be the one who guards you  
__Night and day_

He could totally see that she rolled her eyes when she heard the '_I'm no Spiderman and Superman_' line. He himself thought that it was super dorky for a romantic song like this but it kinda fit their situation well.

_And trust me  
__I don't need no spider web or laser eyes  
__Cause you're giving me the strength to say_

After those words, Sam put his guitar down and walked to approach Quinn. The look on her face could totally tell that she was confused.

"Quinn Fabray…"

He reached behind his pocket, took a deep breath, propped himself on one knee, and revealed the beautiful ring.

_Share your life and be my wife…_

He sang those last words as he looked at her eyes. She was confused before but now she totally realized what her boyfriend was doing and she started to cry.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Quinn Fabray, back in junior year I said that I wanna marry you someday. We've been together for God knows how long and I think that 'someday' is bound to happen anytime soon. I love you. We've been through a lot together and I couldn't imagine my future without you. So… will you do the honor to be my wife and marry me?"

Quinn was still crying but after a while she wiped her tears and said, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, you're not. Why?"

"I've been waiting for this day to come," she smiled. "Yes, Samuel Evans. I wanna be your wife and I'll marry you."

Sam smiled then he slid the ring to Quinn's finger. "It looks super good on you."

Quinn brought her hand to her eyes so she could see the ring. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, soon-to-be Mrs. Evans," he winked.

She chuckled but then she kissed his lips. He kissed her back and they just kissed each other for a while, celebrating the new stage of their relationship. They parted when air was needed.

"So… I know girls love to tell their friends about how their boyfriend proposed to them and I wanna say sorry cause my proposal isn't that romantic," he said as he wrapped his arms on her waist.

She looped her arms around his neck and pecked his nose. "You're silly, you know that? It's the most beautiful and the most romantic proposal ever. You got me crying. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And I think, that song was perfect for our condition. You're a romantic guy, Sam. The most romantic guy I've ever met. And you're saying that you're not romantic. That's you being sarcastic."

"But even if I'm sarcastic, you still love me, right?"

"I always love you, Sam."

"And I love you too."

He pecked her lips again and then he guided them to sit on the bench again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on it.

"So… did our parents know about this?" she asked him, playing with her new ring.

"Of course they knew. I need to get their permission and blessing first."

"Right. When did you tell them about your plan then?"

Sam cleared his throat. "This morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you went out with the girls, I went to my parents' to tell them. And have some lunch. Then I'm off to your parents'. Then after I got everything I need, I bought the ring, looked up the song, and practiced it."

Quinn starred at him in disbelief. "You planned and did all of this in under a day?"

He nodded. "So, I'm sorry if it's not up to your standard."

Quinn shook her head. "Stop saying that. It's beautiful and perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, when are we telling everyone that we're engaged?"

From the tone of her voice, he could tell that she was giddy. He chuckled. "Now? We can drive to our parents' if you want, soon-to-be Quinn Evans."

She shook her head. "I like the sound of that already… but how about… tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"So we can celebrate it with ourself tonight…"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What do you have in mind then?"

"I couldn't tell you. I'll just show you. In our place."

"Then let's go."

He grabbed the basket, the guitar, and also his fiance's hand. Then they ran to their car and drove as fast as he can to their place to celebrate their new status as an engage couple in their own way.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, guys. So I was just listening to some music on my iPod then I stumbled on this song and voila... this story is born.

**SamEvans17**: Hey there! Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. I made it kinda obvious, right? ;) Hope you'll like this one.

**RJRRAA**: Hello! Thank you for reviewing. Yes, it sucks they lost their baby. I hate myself for doing that to them, you know. Wow, your dad is totally the same with mine. He always got me to listen to a whole bunch of songs that he listened when he was younger. I still haven't find the plot for your song, but I'm working on it. Hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Overgron**: Hey there! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. About 'Date in Paradise'... I'm working on it. But I can't promise you when I'm going to update it cause it's been a really hectic moment for me. But I'll update it before you know it. Meanwhile, I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Thank you for everyone who read/follow/favorite this story. Hope you'll enjoy this new update. In the mean time, please leave some reviews. I would love to know what do you think of it. And if you have any request, you can leave it on the review too :) I'll see you again soon. Xx.

Song I used: Be My Wife - Tangga


End file.
